Carrying cases for mobile electronic devices, e.g., mobile telephones are known. One known case configuration includes a case with a generally planar hook or similar attaching mechanism to attach the case to a wearer's belt or pant waist, with both the case and the mobile telephone positioned in a vertical or near-vertical orientation. This vertical orientation of the case and phone is disadvantageous because, when the user attempts to pull a ringing mobile phone out of the case, the case often flips outward or upward, temporarily snagging the phone inside the case, and delaying the user from answering the call. Other well-known case configurations include hooks for attaching the cases to belts, purse straps or backpacks, that are weak and break easily, resulting in possible loss of both the phone and the carrying case. Also, the hooks for well-known case configurations are loosely attached to the case itself making it difficult to remove a mobile electronic device from the case with one hand. Finally, typical mobile phone carrying cases are large enough to hold only the mobile phone, and no other desirable extra items, e.g., a credit card, cash, a form of identification, or a key.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a carrying case for a mobile electronic device, e.g., a mobile telephone, which corrects one or more of the shortcomings of the related art.
This is achieved by a carrying case assembly for a preselected mobile electronic device, e.g., a mobile telephone, comprising the various combinations of elements set forth in the appended claims.